


Promise

by skitzOfrienic



Category: Mewgulf, Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Completed, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Oneshot, Tharn - Freeform, TharnType, Waanjai - Freeform, beach, gulfkanawut - Freeform, mewsuppasit - Freeform, ttss1, ttss2, type, waanjais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzOfrienic/pseuds/skitzOfrienic
Summary: It’s the end of TharnType Series Season 2 filming. Mew and Gulf had a heart-to-heart talk along the beach.
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> *this just crossed my mind and decided to write it, apologies for any wrong grammar or mistakes.  
> **this is fiction, no intention to hurt anybody  
> ***pic is not mine, CTTO

They finally packed up. The cast and crew couldn't believe that this was going to be the last day of shooting. 

To commemorate this event, the entire production team had a pictorial at the beach. Though everybody was happy and felt accomplished, you can not deny that there was sadness as well. They became one big family and they will miss moments like this. To all of them, it did not feel like work at all. Time really flies fast when you are having fun, and they had fun I tell ya.

When the photographer shouted, "Great! We are finished!", the monkey boys grabbed Mild and threw him into the waters. Everybody was laughing.

Mew and Gulf were laughing along, they kept their distance because they did not want to suffer the same fate as Mild. Mew looked at Gulf who was holding his pong ka tee, it was beginning to hurt because of too much laughter. 

Mew grabbed Gulf's hands and pulled him closer, "Nong, can we take a walk? I want to talk to you."

"Sure Phi."

They walked away from the crowd holding hands, everybody noticed but nobody bothered to tease them. 

They have been walking quietly for a while, not saying a word. They were just enjoying each other's presence, savoring the last moments of being together. 

Mew stopped walking then pulled Gulf into a tight embrace, burying his face to his Nong's shoulder. Gulf put his arms around his Phi then started to stroke his back. 

After a while, Mew pulled back, trying to control himself from being emotional, looking into Gulf's eyes and said, "Nong, again, I want to thank you for choosing me to be your Tharn. I never imagined that it would be a turning point in my life after what happened to me. I never thought that I could ever come back and work again in this industry. Thank you for believing in me, for taking a chance on me. I will be forever grateful for meeting you and having you in my life. I know this is not the end. We will have more projects together for sure but I just want you to know, Phi will always be here for you. Do not ever hesitate if you need anything or if something is bothering you. I promised from the very beginning that I will protect you and I will continue to do so. I will always be here for you my Nong."

"Phi, I should be the one to thank you. Thank you for choosing me as your Type. This has been a turning point in my life too. You know that I have been in this business for quite a while, but this has opened up a lot of doors for me. From the start, you have been there to protect me, you taught me a lot of things, guided me in making many decisions, you tolerated my moods and you were so patient with me. I will always be here for you also my Phi. Please do not forget me."

Gulf, usually the one who has control over his emotions was the first one who gave in to tears. 

"I promise my Nong." 

They held each other for a while until their tears have gone dry. 

They walked back to the site, joined the cast and crew for a sumptuous beachside dinner, they fed each other and happily enjoyed the company of their friends.


End file.
